onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
You
You & I is the fifth track from One Direction's third album, Midnight Memories. It served as the fourth and final single. An official music video was released on April 18, 2014.Instagram Video by One Direction You & I was a top 20 single in the UK and a top 10 single in Ireland. The song has been performed on the ''Where We Are Tour'' and the ''On The Road Again Tour''. The song is widely considered to feature Zayn Malik's standout vocal performance. Lyrically, the song describes a strong love. Background One Direction announced You & I was to be the fourth single from Midnight Memories through a seven second YouTube videoYouTube You & I single announcement on April 11, 2014. The band was seen filming the video on March 24th in Somerset. The video was directed by Ben Winston ("Best Song Ever", "Story of My Life"). They also offered fans the chance to remix their own version of the track, upload it onto SoundCloud, and then Liam would be picking a few for a special 1D playlist, also on SoundCloudonedirectionmusic.com You & I Single Release And Remix. The official audio for the radio edit was uploaded to YouTube on April 14th ahead of the single release on April 18thYouTube One Direction - You & I (Radio Edit) Audio. A short video message by Liam announced pre-orders for You & I bundle on iTunes would also come with a special message from the band, as well as an exclusive "Big Payno Remix"YouTube.com Pre Order You & I Now!. Controversy Australian band Clubfeet claimed the music video plagiarized their own video for a song called "Everything You Wanted".http://www.buzzfeed.com/bradesposito/did-one-direction-plagiarise-their-latest-music-video As a result, fan opinion of the video is low, with many considering it One Direction's worst, due to the plaigiarism claims, Winston's odd direction choices and the unsettling, subpar special effects. Lyrical Speculation Some fans have speculated if the song references same sex relationships, similar to Made in the A.M track "End of the Day". The lyrics allude to someone comparing their relationship to others and realizing they don't want to be like other couples. Fans who believe Liam and Zayn were once, or are still, a couple noted Liam's "I figured it out" tattoo, a lyric from the song, which he got before the song's release. Fans who believe Harry and Louis were/are an item, have noted they often face each other when performing the song live, and noted lyrics such as "They see things in a different light" and "Nothing can come between you and I" could be interpreted as references to discrimination. Lyrics Live Performances Music Video In 2015, the music video won a BRIT Award for "Best British Video". The band did not attend the awards ceremony. Credits * Writers - John Ryan, Julian Bunetta, Jamie Scott * Producers - John Ryan, Julian Bunetta References Category:Songs Category:Midnight Memories songs Category:Singles Category:Midnight Memories singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Where We Are Tour songs Category:On The Road Again Tour songs Category:May calendar